


(let me) give you my life

by lantislyfe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Ending, Short One Shot, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantislyfe/pseuds/lantislyfe
Summary: When Steves sees him, he knows he's gonna cry.When he sees Steve, he knows he's going to die.





	(let me) give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by `take me to church`by hozier.

When Steves sees him, he knows he's gonna cry.   
When he sees Steve, he knows he's going to die. 

When he got kicked down on the cold wet mud that made his hands shake, he saw a falling star. He never believed in second chances, but this time he did. He wished to see the sun another day, he wished to not die face first into the dirt with the weight of the universe on his back. 

He always wondered how it felt to die.  
He wanted to know if it was a light at the end of a tunnel that took you away, the one people talk about. Or if, maybe, it was like falling asleep. You feel yourself slipping, but you don't know when you finally lose your grip on reality.

When he sees Steve in the July midnight light, he wishes to see anger. But all he sees is tearful eyes and the face of someone whos losing. 

He never had big expectations of Steve, of this.   
He made sure to hid from responsibility but made honesty the big seller.  
It was never easy but it gave the feelings he felt an value, a price. A price that needs paying.

But he hides in the shadow of his boyfriend, hide from the ever-growing universe and the ever growing pain of breathing. Feels someone trying to wipe the dirt from his eyes. So, he makes sure to hide in a dream where he spends the night in his boyfriend's bed, the static on the tv the only companion. 

Steve looks amazing in the moonlight but in a sorrowful way. He wants to wipe his tears away, tell him its okay. Even though it's so awfully not. Wants to touch his cheek, make him smile small and genuine. But he can’t, but he figures it's okay. Because tears dry on their own. But how will he forgive him? Forgiving takes time, and that's a luxury he can’t have.

He prayed for the first time in a long, long time. He was on his knees, begging for mercy.  
For though he realized there's no mercy for sinners, and god only knows he's one.   
He wonders if Steve will show at his funeral, wonders if he'll cry. Wonders what flowers hell bring and what color they will be. He wonders if the sun will shine or if rain will fall. 

Will they write about him in the papers?  
Will they talk about him in school?  
Will they ignore the boys with bloody shoes and muddy jeans?

He opens his eyes.

And.

He sees a falling star and he wishes for peace.


End file.
